Never Forget
by mylittlehacker
Summary: It's happening again. The two days where Robin can't hide his emotions. The day before, and the...anniversary. But even though sometimes it would feel less painful if you could just wipe the memory from your mind, there are also things that you should never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to write at least one fanfic about Robin's parents so... here it is! Sorry I haven't updated A Time To Be yet, I'm getting there. **

**Well, have fun with this, its gonna be just a one shot for now I think, but I might change it later!**

**And no, if you were wondering, I don't own any of this.**

**(P.S. I decided to make a second chapter because this one was getting too long. 'Concise' my ass, literature teacher.**

* * *

Tomorrow. _It_ happens tomorrow. The thing that changed a little birds life. The day that Dick Grayson can never - _will _never - forget.

Robin was curled up on the couch of the rec. room of Mount Justice at a time when no teenager should be awake. He was staring blankly ahead of him, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Good thing Batman wasn't here; he'd have the boys hide if it had been any other day.

.

Kaldur had woken everyone up, save for Robin. He figured since there was no answer when he'd knocked meant that the bird was already awake, much to his displeasure. The boy needed his sleep.

The team walked in, shocked to see a small form in the fetal position on the couch. All except for Wally, of course. He knew exactly what was going on. How could he forget?

The speedster walked up to the body as a speed that would normally having the rest of the team worried about his health. Wally _never_ walked.

"Hey, Rob." The redhead knelt in front of the couch, hesitantly reaching out to grasp his best friend's hand, which were limp in the cushion. "You ok, man?"

The Boy Wonder didn't show any kind of reaction, or even a clue that he had heard him at all. Masked eyes were staring straight ahead, through Flash's protégé, into another world. One where there was only the sharp pain of loss.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was still frozen. Jaws were dropped, eyes were wide. Kaldur was the first to react. "What is wrong with Robin, Wally?"

As if snapped out of slumber, the team made their way to the couch, where the Boy Wonder still had not moved.

"I can't- I can't tell you," was Wally's reply. "Let's just say Rob's having a bad day."

"A bad day?" That was Artemis. She had always been protective of the bird. "Baywatch, he hasn't moved a muscle since we came in here! He's not responding! And you're calling this a _bad day_?!"

The speedster winced at her words. "I want to, Artemis, but I can't. It has to do with Rob's secret ID."

That got them all quiet.

All except one.

"Nu, nu, nu." Robin's hands clenched. Wally was forced to extract his own, because the boy was tightening his fingers to the point of breaking his.

"Robin? Oh God, Robin, snap out of it." Robin made no attempt to process the other boy's words.

The rest of the team had developed sightly horrified expressions, even stoic - faced Superboy.

"Mamă, tată, nu mă face să văd acest lucru din nou..."

Zatanna spoke up, fear seeping into her voice. "Wha-what is he saying?"

"He's...well, he talking in Romanian. His _first_ language, before English," Wally replied.

M'gann looked like she was about to say something, but a shrill cry erupted from a certain bird's throat before she could.

"Robin!" Wally took to shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Nu, nu, nu! Oh, Doamne, nu din nou. Va rugam sa nu. Nici măcar nu e ziua! De ce este așa când mâine e zi! Nu înțeleg! Cineva se termine, să se oprească! Omoară-mă! _Omoară-mă!_"

The speedster's eyes widened. He didn't know much of the language, but he had heard the words come from the Boy Wonder's mouth enough times to know what it meant. 'Omoară-mă!' _'Kill me!'_

"Oh God," Wally whimpered. "Help me snap him out of it!"

But no matter what they tried, the boy was still unresponsive. That is, until Kaldur got fed up with it all.

"Move," he growled with such intensity that the entire team immediately obeyed.

Pressing one hand to Robin's chest, he let out a light shock of electricity that make the boy let out a strangled cry, his back arching impossibly far off of the couch.

"AQUALAD!" Wally shoved him away from the Boy Wonder, who was breathing heavily.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Aqualad shrugged. "It worked, did it not?"

And it had.

"Dammit Kaldur!" All eyes turned at the abrupt statement coming from the cushions.

The Boy Wonder himself was sitting up, a hand pressed against his chest. There was a moment of silence, and then four bodies were descending upon one small one.

(Kaldur remained back, a rare smug look on his face. And Superboy, well, he had never been much of a hugger.)

M'gann completely pounced on Robin, cutting off his air supply. Zatanna was next, along with Artemis, and then Wally.

"Whoa, guys, can't breath here!"

After a while, Robin managed to get his teammates off of him.

Wally leaned in. "Rob, do you- do you think you'll be ok?" The Boy Wonder looked him in the eye.

"I will." They all let out breaths of relief, but he wasn't finished.

"Until tonight."

* * *

**CLIFFY! I love you all, and I will add more to this! BTW, I update faster the more reviews I get! BRIBERY FOR THE WIN!**

**- N.F.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP! Hey loyal readers! I'm really liking this, so I decided to update early! HUZZAH! So, as always, read and review for me! I love you guys!**

* * *

The day passed quicker than the teens would have liked.

Even though he seemed better, they knew it was coming.

_Until tonight._

The two words struck harder than anything that had happened so far.

"Rob, are you _sure_ you don't want me to call Bats?" Wally asked for the tenth time that day.

"No, Wally. He's busy in Gotham. And besides, it was _my _idea to stay over the weekend, not his."

M'gann looked at him, worry evident in the way she moved.

"But are you sure there isn't _anything_ we can do to make...whatever this is...better?"

Robin looked at her, a pained smile on his face where a smirk should be. "No, M'gann. Let it come. It has to happen, there's no way around it. I'm sorry."

Artemis snapped her head up, anger radiating off her in waves. "_Sorry?_ Why the _hell_ are you _sorry?_ Are you blaming yourself for this? Dammit, Robin, just tell us what's happening so we can help."

Robin flinched, looking at his feet. "It's ok, Artemis, you'll find out soon enough."

As he walked out of the kitchen, away from the chocolatey smell of M'gann's cookies, he tried to ignore the crash when Artemis threw the pot across the room.

* * *

Artemis clenched her fists as Robin trudged out of the room. The way he just had to _hide_ everythingfrom _everyone_... she was done with it.

She decided to let out her anger by throwing the nearest pot as hard as she could at the other side of the room.

"Artemis!" M'gann cried as it crashed into the other pots. The others looked startled, but not very surprised.

"That's it!" she snapped, stomping her foot. "I'm so _sick_ and _tired_ of him hiding everything from us! We could help him if he would just open up!"

Wally raised his hand like he was in class, brow furrowing with thought. "But Batman-"

"Screw Batman!" Artemis cut him off, and was met with four stunned faces. Aqualad, on the other hand, was expressionless, as usual.

"Artemis," Wally had taking on a calmer tone. "Robin needs his space. I just want to warn you that tonight - and tomorrow, for that matter - are going to be awful. For all of us. He just doesn't want to...word it, I guess. He's _scared_, Artemis. I know him well enough to see that, and so do you. Tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days of Rob's life. He's only _fourteen_ - and barely even that. He's probably seen worse stuff than all of us-" he gestured to the whole group with one hand "-combined. You've got to understand that, if nothing else."

Artemis was frozen, her eyes wide. That must've been the longest Wally had talked without mentioning food. But that's not what she was worried about.

Kaldur spoke up. "Yet if he still refuses to talk to us, his emotions will try to take him over. Soon, he has to let it all out."

Wally met his eyes. "Believe me, he will."

* * *

Robin rejoined the group late in the afternoon, his expression was distant. If they had been able to see his eyes, they would have known that they were glassy and red from crying. Robin was good at hiding it, though, because he had a smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey guys, whatcha watchin?"

They all looked up from the t.v. Wally was the first to react. "Nothing much, Rob, just channel surfing. Wanna join in?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Sure."

The next hour was torture.

The team - minus Robin - kept sharing nervous glances. He could easily tell something weird was going on. Like, _we're-having-a-psychic-conversation-without-you _weird.

"Guys, I know everything's kind of messed up right now, but seriously? You don't have to exclude me from a convo. I mean, ouch."

Ashamed looks were spread throughout the room.

"Sorry bro, we're just worried about you," Wally mumbled, a light shade of red coloring his cheeks.

Robin moaned and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, refusing to let the tears threaten to spill over.

"Guys, I'll manage. Honest. I mean, its not like this is the first... the first time it's happened. Actually, I think I would feel a little better if we just didn't talk about it."

M'gann nodded. "Alright, Robin. I'm sure we can all agree to that. Right, guys?"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard from the others. Wally put a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

And slowly, Robin let a small smile - a _real_ one - tug at his lips.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was well past ten when the six teens **(lol - six teens, six_teens_. Pshhaw)** decided to head to bed.

The movie marathon they'd had had helped Robin forget for a while - but there was no turning back now.

The others left without much protest, still sending worried glances over their shoulders as they left.

Then it was just him and Wally, and the bird couldn't find the strength to lift his gaze to meet the speedster's.

"Rob, listen," he said, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you, kay? We all are."

Robin looked up, tears hidden by the dark lenses of the shades.

Nothing could hide the look of agony on his face, however, so Wally took no time at all in wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, somewhat gently.

It was like something just...snapped, inside of him.

In a heartbeat, the younger boy had flung his arms around the older, burying his face his chest and letting out a soft gasp.

The tears came then, flowing down his cheeks and wetting his friend's shirt.

Wally fisted his hand in the back of Robin's jacket. The speedster closed his eyes and let the him cry.

Batman's protegé let out a light sob, his throat tight. His eyes hurt from holding back tears for so long and his nose burned.

He let _himself_ cry.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm working on a bunch of other stuff, so you know ;)**

**The next chapter is "Until Tonight!"**

**Love you all!**

**- N.F.**


End file.
